Frozen
by In2lalaland
Summary: Love can make you do some really stupid things. Even something so stupid as to put you and your lover in a ice block for thirtyfive years. MM 2x5x2 AU possibly OOC
1. Love make you stupid

Chapter 1

The call reached the king of the earth one stress full morning in October. Without taking his eye of the screen he managed to find the shrieking phone beneath the mountain of papers spread across his desk.

"Yuy." He answered impatiently. Who ever said "I feel like the king of the world," during a good day needed a reality check, or a shot in the head for idiocy.

All he got in response was strained breathing through the line. 'Not again,' the king thought with a silent curse.

"Listen you, I have had it with you stalkers. It might have been a few years since I was a soldier, but I can still find you and make your life hell. In the end you will be begging for me to kill you. No one will ever find your body because when I am done with you, all that is left will end up in the litter box after I feed my daughters cats with your sorr-"

"Heero." A voice on the verge of tears interrupted him.

"Quatre?" 'Something is wrong,' the king thought with a touch of panic. The children, Relena, Jessica, Trowa...

"What's wrong? What happened?"

His friend seemed incapable of answering. A click was heard and the calm voice of Trowa took over the call.

"It's Duo," he said. In the background you could still hear Quatres pained subbing.

The king took a deep breath. "Is he dead?"

"No... he... is waking up."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'It's a strange thing to look at your friend stuck in an ice block,' Heero thought to himself. He stood next to his wife and friends all staring at the ice through the window of the lab.

No one really thought that Duo would ever wake up from the coma he ended up in during the last battle. It was a bit ironic, that the 02 pilot that fought so hard for peace never got the chance to experience it. Until now. Because Duo Maxwell would soon be among the living again. It was a miracle that no one expected and no one dared to hope for. Well, no one except Wufei. With a sigh he looked ever at the doctor standing next to them.

"What are their chances?" He asked. He could feel the eyes of friends turning as they all waited for the answer.

The tall blond woman smiled. "Mr. Maxwell should be waking up sometime tonight. We will be placing him in heat up within an hour. He shows no sign of brain damage or-"

Heero cut her of. "What about Wufei?"

The doctor hesitated. "We cannot know for sure in what condition Mr. Chang is in until he's been removed from the ice. You must understand that we have never had a case like this before. We are talking 35 years on some very strong drugs here. We have no way of knowing if he will wake up or in what condition he will be in if he does."

Heero sighed. It wasn't really a surprise that they had never seen a situation like this before. Who in there right mind drugs themselves into a coma and lets some half mad scientist put you in the freezer? Wufei Chang, that's who. He had talked Winner into paying a huge amount of money to have himself deepfrozen next to Duo. No one even knew if the frezologi worked back then. It was just a pipe dream that no one had ever dared to test. Not until they received the perfect guinea pigs in the form of Chang and Maxwell. Love makes you do some really stupid things. Even something so stupid as to put yourself and your lover in an ice block.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	2. Thirtyfive years later

Chapter 2

'Duo is awake.' Quatre Raberba Winner stood outside the hospital room that contained his long lost friend. He never thought that this day would come. He had considered the two pilots to be dead and one of those deaths was on his conscience. When Duo had been in a coma for five months a scientist approached them about putting Duo in a freezing chamber. The method seemed like the perfect solution. To trap the body in time until the mind could catch up.

But that was only until Heero investigated their work. The method apparently had no hard evidence and no one had ever attempted see if it was feasible.

To make matters worse, they were rushing the result because they were running out of money and needed a contributor and who better than the grieving Winner heir. To have Duo as a guinea pig in the experiment would be risky, even reckless and quite obscene... and very much in Duo's daredevil style. So they agreed.

Late that night Wufei came to him with a wish. He wanted to be frozen next to his lover. At first Quatre had refused, it was far to dangerous to be put into a coma deliberately. But in the end Wufei had the winning argument.

'Either you can have me put in a coma supervised or you can find me out cold lying on a bathroom floor.'

Quatre snorted. 'And knowing Chang, he would have done it. Stubborn bastard. Not that Duo was... is any better. How on earth the two most pig-headed people in the galaxy could ever have a working relationship is a mystery.' Quatre hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. It felt wrong to go in alone but Heero had been called to a emergency meeting and Trowa was with Wufei. Pushing the door open, he walked in.

And there he was, after all this time.

Duo was sleeping, but it was in a calm natural kind of sleep. There where none of that silent, almost dead feeling you got from looking at him like before. Looking at his old friend, Quatre realized just how much time had past. So many things had happened since then. At the end of the war, he had fallen into a depression and almost lost control over his fathers company, but his salvation had come in the form of one Dr. Jessica Thomson. She was a history professor that was gathering information about the gundam pilots' part in the war. It had been love in first sight, or love at the first, first-degree burn. You know that you've spent too much time with Duo when someone that's pouring coffee down you shirt with a 'oops' and a smile is cute and not infuriating. They got married two years later and had two children. There would be no forty children for Quatre Winner. Two was more then enough. ´My god' he thought to himself. 'Duo is sixteen. My daughter is six years older than Duo... I feel old.' A movement from the bed turned his focus back to the now awakening boy. Blurry purple eyes blinked open and turned towards the blond.

"Hey Q... man... you need some... sleep. Because y' looook...like...like all wrinkly and puffy...or maybe you should drink less or...hey, did we win or what?"

The blond swallowed thickly. "Yeah, Duo. We won the war."

"Cool." With that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"How is he?" Was the first thing out of Heero's mouth as he stepped out of the elevator.

Quatre smiled slightly. "Good. They have him pretty drugged up but he did recognize me. Other than that he's so healthy it's unjust."

Heero nodded. "Speaking of justice, how is Wufei doing?"

"He's stable. They're bringing him out of the ice right now. They won't let us in, but Trowa is in there."

The king of the world frowned. "Why won't they let us in?"

"According to the doctors, we took up too much space during Duo's de-freezing."

"Hn, I'm going in to Duo's room. Are you coming?" He started walking towards his friends room.

"In a minute. I'm going to give Jessica a call and get some coffee, do you want...?" But the question was left unfinished and unanswered as Heero disappeared into the hospital room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Deathscythe's pilot was indeed drugged up, Heero concluded as brown eyes meet dilated purple ones.

"Ro... when did you grow a beard? Looks kind of cool. I wouldn't look cool in a beard. And Wu would look like...like, where is Wu-bear? Did he get a beard too? Beard, beard bear beer, man I want a beer. I like beer. You think I can get a beer in this place? Wu don't like beer. He said that beer was like the...anti... anti something, don't remembe', but it was bad, like... wher's Wu?" Duo asked with a slurred voice.

"He's in another room."

"Why can't he be in here with me?... Is he ok? Did he get hurt in th' battle?" The braided boy asked in a worried voice.

"Chang got out with a split lip and a sore throat from all the swearing he does in his gundam." Heero gave his friend a stained smile.

Duo chuckled and relaxed back into his pillow. "That's my dragon... Did anyone else get hurt?"

'God, thirty five years. Thirty five years of trying to forget everything about the war and that day.'

Smoke and screams. Blood running down Trowa's face like tears from his empty eye socket. Duo caught in the junk that once were his bellowed Deathscythe. And pain, so much pain. But still so happy that this was the end. Then came the guilt for being happy when so much had been lost.

The king of the earth cleared his throat. "Trowa lost his left eye from some flying sharpnel. Quatre got his back cut up pretty bad when his gundam exploded, ehm, my knee was hit. It's fine now, but I wont be taking part in any marathons. I think that's the worst of it. We're all recovered now-a-days."

"Ya' make it sound like it happened ages ago." Duo said with a tired laugh. "Poor Tro... he's gonna hav' ta get a new haircut... mmm, that hair prob'ly saved," he gave a wide yawn "other...eye. Fringe' so thick ya couldn't be sure if he had a right one underneath it ."

"Oh, he has one, and he still have the same haircut. He just moved it from one side to the other." Heero couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to see the world in Duo-perspective again. Where nothing was so bad that you couldn't see something funny in it. Looking down at his dozing old friend a feeling of nostalgia hit him hard. 'By the stars, it's good to have him back. If only Wufei would wake up. It's going to break Duo if he doesn't.'

"Get some sleep Duo."

"Mm'ky," the teen mumbled as he did just that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Five bucks on that the first thing he's going to complain about is the state of his hair." Quatre said with a grin as he leaned back on the worn out couch in the waiting room.

"You're on. My money is on the food he can't eat yet." Trowa said while skimming through a newspaper.

Heero did not take part in the betting. 'The first thing he's going to complain about is that he doesn't have his Wu-bear, but saying that will only damage the mood. And won't the baka be pleased that the perfect soldier learned some tact.' He thought with a mental snort.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A few hours later Heero's guess was proven right when Duo came out of his drugged state and started asking the personnel for his lover.

"We have to tell him the truth." Quatre ran a frustrated hand trow his hair.

Trowa answered with a sigh. "Yes, but how? 'Hey Duo, you've been asleep for thirty five years and you can't see your boyfriend right now because we helped Wufei pump himself full of drugs so that he ended up in a coma because he wanted to be thrown in the deep freeze next to you,' isn't going work."

"To hell with this. I'm going to tell him. Being blunt always worked on Duo before, and it'll work now." Quatre steeled himself and went for the door.

"He's going to be pissed at you for agreeing with Wufei's idea."

"So be it." He said as he steeped back into the hospital room.

One minute passed, not a sound was heard. Three minutes, not a sound. Three and a half minutes- "WHAT!!" followed by the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard through the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Of all the stupid things. I'm going to kick his tight little ass so hard his beloved ancestors are going to feel it." The teen mumbled as they waited for the doctor.

Duo did feel a bit guilty for hitting Quatre, but for gods sake, who agrees to something so...so... STUPID?! And maybe waking up thirty five years into the future would be kind of cool if he stopped to think about it and maybe having your lover risk his life to be with you was kind of romantic if you were less pissed at said lover. Unfortunately, Duo did not take the time to think about it and he was planning on being pissed for a long time. Long enough to wrap his hands around that throat of that careless, half-witted, fucking id-

"Dr. Howen. How is he?" Quatre's voice pulled him back to his surrounding.

Duo looked over at the tall blond doctor who was speaking to them with a serious look on her face."Mr. Chang has been taken out of the heat-up now. He is stable, but are unfortunately not showing any sign of waking up. The examination are-"

The doctor, who by now was pretty accustomed to never getting to finish a sentence among these people, showed no sign of irritation as Duo cut her of with a angry, "Where the hell is he?" She just told him and got out of his way.

Duo did not fully understand how this whole freezing thing worked but he was grateful that it had preserved his muscles as he was marching towards his idiot lover. Arriving at the hospital room with the name 'Wufei Chang' the pissed of pilot riped the door open.

"You!" He screamed as he laid eye on the Chinese boy. He slammed the door shut. "You idiot! Of all the stupid, careless things you have done this takes the prize! Wake up so I can beat you unconscious again!" He screamed and kicked the bed with his slipper clad foot. "How did I ever ended up with someone so goddamn heedless! Wake up and defend yourself! I will not waste my time one a coward, that would rather sleep than justify his actions!"

By the time the rest of the gundam pilots got to them, the heart-lung machine was peeping like mad while the braided teen called the bedridden boy every name in the book.

"And then you pull Winner into this!"

"Mnh," was heard as a protest from the bed.

"I don't care! You do not guilt your friends into these situations!"

"Mmmh..."

"Don't deny it!"

"-uuuo."

"Don't Duo me you asshole! I want to know what went through your head that made putting yourself in a coma sound like a good idea!"

"Lov' ju," was the mumbled defense.

'Never let it be said that Wufei doesn't know which buttons to push,' Heero thought to himself as he watched Duo throw himself over his lover. The rest of the conversation was made in whispers between kisses. This was taken as a sign to leave by the rest of the ex-pilots. As the door closed behind them Quatre turned to his friends.

"...Did Duo just yell Wufei out of a coma?"

"I think so," Heero answered slowly. Trowa just gave a nod.

"Right, so long as I'm not the only one seeing things."


	3. The big escape

Chapter 3

"Can we leave now? I can't stand staying in this place for much longer," Duo complained from where he was lying next to Wufei on the narrow hospital bed.

They had been stuck in the white painted room for the last four days now for observation and they were both slowly losing their minds.

Wufei nodded. "You're not the only one. We could try to get our hands on some nurse outfits."

"Ooh, kinky. I didn't know you were into that." Duo let a hand travel over his lovers back and moving downwards.

"Mmmm. We could save one for later," The Chinese teen said as he started to attack the pale neck with his mouth. "So after we've made our escape you can..." kiss "check mmmy temperature," lick "or help me take a sponge bath." Pulling his lover closer, Wufei made quick work with Duo's top and was moving towards more urgent body parts, only to be rudely interrupted by the bang of a metal tray hitting the floor. They turned towards the furiously blushing nurse that seemed to be mumbling (what probably was apologies) as he started cleaning up what used to be their dinner. Duo groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes and hissed in a desperate voice, "I'll fix the outfits and you can fix the escape plan."

"Deal."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, this was a disappointment," Duo said as he took a look around. "I was kind of hoping for flying cars, or robots out walking the dogs or something. But it's exactly the same!" They were standing on the sidewalk in a very normal looking shopping district a couple of blocks away from the hospital. The escape had been ridiculously easy. Duo had found the nurse outfits almost immediately and after that it was simply a matter of walking out the door. But still dressed in the white nurse clothes, they were getting some unwanted attention from people passing by.

Wufei shrugged. "We moved 35 years in time, not 350. But I agree with you that it should be -some- difference."

"Come on Wu-bear, let's get some money and then some food. Fucking hospital food, I wouldn't give it to a dog."

"What, like you wouldn't have eaten it back on L2." The Asian laughed.

"We were eating things that dogs wouldn't touch back then." Duo said with a snort.

"True."

"I like to think my taste has improved since then. Come on, we need money for food... and clothes. These ones attract too much attention," he said, glancing at a couple of women with shopping bags that were eyeing them curiously.

"Any idea where to get said money? Burglary is out since it's daytime. I don't think I can pull of a robbery or a mugging right now. My muscles are still too stiff to be running," Wufei admitted as he leaned back against the brick wall and closed his eyes, his head turned towards the sun.

'Gods it feels good to feel the sun again. We really needed to get out of there. I thought the other pilots would help us, but instead they supported the doctors judgment about total bed rest. But for fucks sake, it's not like we wouldn't know when we were fine. We never had doctors fixing us up during the war, but we managed anyway. It's like they have forgotten how it was to be a gundam pilot. We never stayed down for long. All that shit our 'creators' pumped us full with were good for something.' Wufei sighed with a smile. 'That's another good thing about peace time. No more Master O with his experiments and endless supply of syringes. No, staying at the hospital came with too many bad memories. I still can't believe the others treated us like children when we wanted to leave.' With a sigh he turned his attention back to his companion who was grinning.

"Hey Wu. What about picking pockets? Because I think I have the perfect candidate. Twelve a clock, café, table to the far right, blond women with book. Handbag."

"Perfect. Asking for the time?"

Duo stretched his neck from one side to the other. "No, I'm thinking flirting nurse."

Wufei laughed. "You are really getting into this naughty nurse thing."

"Oh, but you like it." With a wink, the braided teen turned and made his way towards the table. With a low chuckle the dark haired boy looked as the the other added an extra swing to his hips. 'Damn it's god to have him back.'

Making his way to the chosen victim Duo grabbed a coffee cup from an empty table and put a smile on his face.

"Hello, may I sit down with you?" The woman looked up from her book. She looked uncertain, so before she could object Duo changed tactics and sat down with a tired sigh. "Sorry, I just really needed to sit down and I hate sitting alone. People keep trying to pick me up when I'm not wearing the ring." He gave her a awkward smile and pretended to take a sip from his empty cup. The woman had relaxed considerably at the mention of that ring Duo noted.

"You are not the only one. That's why I always have a book with me. People usually leave me alone then." She gave him a wry smile and started reaching for her bag.

'Oh no you don't.' "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He held his hand out to shake hers, stopping her hand in midair.

"I'm Max Well."

"Daniela Barton, nice to meet you. Do you work over at the hospital?"

"Ha! It feels like I'm living there."

The woman smiled and put a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Oh, I know that feeling. That's why I'm here. Work can put a bit of pressure on you."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I had to make a run for it when I felt like the walls where closing in. So where do you work?"

They chatted for a few minutes before Duo excused himself with an evasion about his break being over a long time ago.

Walking down the street until he was out of sight from the café, Duo stepped into a dirty alley with a big grin on his face.

"What's our catch?" He asked.

"We hit a big one if the market value hasn't changed too much. We got about twelve hundred." Was the pleased answer.

"Woohoo baby we are rich!" Duo laughed and gave his lover a big, sloppy kiss. "Let's get something to wear first, and then we can finally eat!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	4. Playdo and a scary box

(I don't own Gindam Wing)

Chapter 4 "What ever it is, it can vibrate."

After a hour of desperate searching for clothes that was not, A: Pink ("Fucking fairy princess, infecting the environment with this disease.") or B: spandex (Argh! Next time I see the king of spandex I'm giving him a wedgie like no one have ever heard of!") they finally found some sensible clothing("Black can never be wrong and will never go out of style, no matter how hard the fairy princess are trying!") and could get something to eat.

------------------

"Of all the things to change by time passing, did it have to be the food?" Duo said as he looked down at his plate. They were in what on the surface looked like a Italian restaurant but now seemed to be a place were you served play-do as food.

Wufei collected something blue and sticky on his fork. After a brief hesitation he took a bite.

"Well?" Duo asked.

"... it's not to bad once you get used to the consistency." Duo made a face.

"So what do we do now?" He said as he tried a bit of the strange looking food in front of him.

"Well, we could explore a bit. I would like to have a look into how much the computer technology have moved forward."

"Boooring!"

"Hey!" Wufei protested. "Like your not itching to pop the hood on one of those flashy sports cars we saw."

"Yeah." Duo gave a dreamy sigh resting his head against the palm of his hand.

"We could also make a surprise visit to on of the others. I personally would like to met Heero's kids. I mean seriously could you imagine what you get if you combine Heero Yuy, the rigid perfect soldier with the stone posture and Relena Peacecraft the dizzy fairy princess on speed with verbal diarrhoea ."

Duo responded by snorting water through his nose as he laughed.

"I mean, it's like if you mated a mute attack dog with one of the carebears." He declared and took a sip from his glass. There were no response from Duo, who by now were rolling on the floor going back and forth between laughing hysterically and coughing his lungs up. Calmly taking a hold of the candle holder that were wavering as the tablecloth started gliding of the table from Duo's frantic movement, he turned to the waiter.

"Check please."

-------------------

"Wow, someone moved up in the world." Duo gave a impressed whistle as he and Wufei looked up at the Peacecraft mansion from were they were standing outside the massive gate. A large group of tourists bumped into them from behind as a serious looking tour guide were trying to make himself heard over the exhilarated chatter and camera flashes. "This is the home of the Queen and the King of earth, they moved in just after Realena Peacecraft was crowned in 764. The construction of the mansion took two years and have some of the best security on the planet. It is said to be impossible to break into. As you can see in front of..."

A pair of dark eyes meet a pair of twinkling purple ones.

"Oh reeeeeaaally."

"That sounded like a challenge or what do you say Duo my love?" Wufei said as he gave the surrounding wall a evil leer.

"I do believe it was my darling. And we do sooo aim to please." Duo replied playfully as he started drawing the other boy closer into a embrace. With a tug of the thick braid the smaller boy pulled his lovers face down for a deep kiss.

"Mmm, what do you say about breaking into this place, finding Heero's bed and have a go in his bed."

"Ooo, someone wants to live on the edge. He almost took our heads of the last time we did that." Duo said as he bent down to nibble a delicious looking ear.

"He deserved it then, and he deserves it now for not, mmmmm, that's nice... for not getting us out of that hospital when we told him to. It really is his own fault, he should have known better then to piss of death and the dragon." Wufei purred as he tilted his head to give Duo a better access to his neck.

"Mmm, maybe you could leave hand prints on his mirror again, from holding yourself up. That was a nice touch."

"Gods yes, mmm, you take the alarm and the keypad and I'll take care of the guards."

"Excellent idea my beloved." The decision was sealed with a kiss.

-----------------------------------

"Where the hell could they be?" Heero ran a hand through his beard as he paced.

"Anywhere. This is Chang and Maxwell we are talking about." Trowa answered while pouring himself a large glass of amber liquid.

"Okay, let's take this from the top." Quatre said with a sigh. "They have been missing for at least four hours according to the hospital. No one saw them leave through the corridor, or by the nurse station, and the window can't be opened. No visitors came to their room, and none of the cameras captured them leaving. We don't know if they left on their own or if they were taken. In case of the later we should be expecting a call for the ransom."

"I'm not paying any ransom money for a-"

"Heero! That's your friends your talking about. It's really just a thought. No one knows who they are. The chance is that they left on their own. They most likely panicked. Times have changed since the war. They are probably feeling out of place, especially in peace times. They won't know how to act, or what to do with them self."

----------------

"A here we are. I'm a bit disappointed. All those years and they still haven't found a better locking device then this."

"Duo, I don't think anyone were expecting a break-in from the bathroom window on the fifth floor."

"True, but still."

"Would you get inside already. There is a gargoyle poking my ass."

----------------------------

"We have to find them as soon as possible. By now they are presumably lost."

----------------------

"Aha! Duo...We found it. The king of the worlds bedroom door."

"And this would be the king of the worlds security alarm going bye, bye." (click) "And we are inside. Mahaha!"

"Well done my lovely. Now let's explore."

-------------------------

"They have just got out of a long coma and are going to be confused over all the new things around them."

-------------------------------

"Hey Duo, any idea what this is?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." (Clickwwwrrrr) "What ever it is, it can vibrate."

"Ohhhh really now."

"Yeah, what- MhmnkAhhnnff"

---------------

"They need our support. Allah, they are very likely scared to death right now."

--------------------

"AHhh!!!"

"What?!"

"I'm scared Wu... I-...I just found a empty box of Viagra by the bed."

"...Now that's scary."

"...Hold me."

------------

"My god, they could even... they could even be dead! Oh no, and we just got them back. They could be dying right now!"

------------

"AHh!!! YES! Ah! Ah! nghn...ah... oooh, mmmmm ...little death indeed."

"Mmmhmm"

---------------

A/N

I know this chapter was just silly.

But...if someone is wondering then yes, I do have a plot and it will be presented to you in a few chapters. And Wufei's OCC behavior will also get it's explanation.

I know that when you are reading a lot of fanfiction, it's hard to take the time to review every singel one. But if you do, I'm going to be very grateful and very happy.


	5. Omae o korosu!

Chapter 4

Riiiiinng-click

"Winner."

"Yuy here, I found-"

"You found them?!"

"No, but I found their... signature."

"What? What is it? Where did you find it it?"

"...there's hand prints and... stains in certain places. And a message written on... a box."

"What ar- never mind. What's the message?"

"...I rather not say, but it's signed by Shinigami and Yazi 1. I am going to kill them when I find them."

"Where did you find the the message? Maybe they are somewhere close by. Allah knows I'm going to put them over my knee for doing something this stupid. They have to understand that things are not the same as it was during the war. Sigh Is this our punishment for our sins, to have to look after two sixteen year old boys?"

"Sixteen and fifthteen, Wufei is younger."

"By the stars... They really are only children. I keep seeing my own children in them."

"I feel the same. The difference is that they are trained soldiers that never had the chance to have a normal life."

"Until now. And we are going to make sure that they get it. We just have to find them first."

"The message was found in my house. I don't know how they got in, but it was not through the front door. Seven guards were found unconscious and bound in a garden shed."

"...You sound very calm about all this."

"Hn, Relena got pissed when I started smashing things and put something in my drink... I am going to be very upset about that later. But right now I have to get a new beard trimmer."

"The massage trimmer? Don't tell my you destroyed it, you loved that one. Melissa told me you really liked her gift."

"I did not destroy it."

"Then what?"

"It's been... used."

"What? Why do yo-"

"Got-to-go-bye"click

"But? Well... that was out of character."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sitting on the roof of the Peacecraft mansion the two boys where sharing a bottle of wine and a box of some very expensive looking chocolate. "What should we do now?" Wufei asked as he leaned back on his elbows.

The long haired boy licked his fingers before responding. "Mmm, I don't know, but we should find more of this chocolate later. It's really good."

Wufei made a approving sound as he tossed another piece of dark chocolate into his mouth.

"We could, hmm, we could...we could find out who's coming to visit." Duo said and pointed at the gates that were opening to let a big dark car through. They started to lean over the edge of the roof but they couldn't make out who was getting out of the car.

Wufei turned to his lover with a leer. "Let's go down stairs and find out."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In one of the Peacecraft many sitting rooms the two Winner children were greeted by the Peacecraft heir. Jonathan Peacecraft was a muscular man with a impressive tan covering his body. His blond hair was cut in a modern style and his clothes was the latest fashion. The media loved him, not only for his looks, but also for his manners. He was good and he knew it.

"Karen, Nicolas, welcome. The Barton's where unable to make it but Jessica and Melissa will be joining us soon. Please have a seat," Jonathan said with a gesture to the couches.

"Thank you. I haven't seen your sisters in some time now." Karen said as she made her way over to one of the armchairs.

"They moved closer to their university. It was more practical," Jonathan answered as he sat down in one of the couches. They exchange small talk for a while before the subject turned to the missing gundam pilots.

"Aren't you exited to meet them?" Karen asked the two men as she bounced in her seat.

Nicolas grinned. "Yeah, I am. I mean, we've been hearing stories about them for years. Duo did this and Wufei did that and so on."

"I think it's all very romantic. To risk your life to be with the one you love." She gave a happy sigh.

"Romantic or stupid, it's pretty much the same thing." Someone snorted.

The group turned towards the voice coming from the doorway. In walked a slim boy in black jeans and a black t-shirt. His long bangs were tousled, like someone had ruffled them repeatedly.

But before anyone had time to ask the youth what the hell he was doing in their living room, another voice were heard.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you." A smooth skinned Chinese boy came in and walked up to the other boy.

"Wait? You're Duo and Wufei?"

"In the flesh." The taller boy answered and folded his arms behind his head with a grin.

"You're Duo?!" Karen asked in a incredulous voice.

The grin fell slightly. "What?"

"... I thought you'd be taller."

"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking insulted. "It's not my fault that those scumbag doctors we had screwed up our puberty. I could still be growing! At least I'm still taller than the chipmunk over here," He said jerking his head in Wufei's direction.

"I'm big where it counts," Said chipmunk answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that's true." Duo said, now grinning broadly as he placed his chin on top of Wufei's head with his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"So, I'm guessing that you two" Duo pointed at Nicolas and Karen "are Quatre's offspring, and by the look of your body language and the fact that you haven't said a word since we came in, you have to be a Yuy."

"I'm Jonathan Peacecraft, and I see no point in talking when others fill the air with pointless drivel." He stood up from position on the couch and stepped up to the couple. He would not stand for this kind of behavior in his own home.

Duo and Wufei froze and just stared at the stiff but very handsome blond that was towering over both of them with a grim look on his face.

"It's a rude carebear!" Duo exclaimed. They both burst out laughing.

"It's even pink." Wufei exclaimed and pointed at Jonathan's dark pink suit.

"And it can change color!" Duo continued, pointing at the blonde's angry red face.

"Stop this nonsense at once, or I will kill both of you." Jonathan threatened and moved to grab a hold of them.

The both of them ducked easily still laughing like mad. "It even has the "Omae o korosu" line, it's just an English version!"

It took both of the Winner children to hold the pissed of Peacecraft back. It took some time, but when the teens finally calmed down, they all sat down together and Nicolas ordered in some tea. Jonathan took his set as far away from the gundam pilots as he could with a sour look on his face.

"This is so strange." Karen said as she watched Wufei drop numerous sugar cubes into a cup.

"What is?" The Asian asked as he handed the heavily sweetened tea over to his smiling partner.

"That you're here. We grow up with story's about you two, you know. It's like a couple of fairytale characters walked in. Me and Nicolas are even named after you guys."

"Really?" Duo took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, I'm Nicolas Wufei Winner and Karen is named, Karen Duo Winner." There was a moment of silence before Duo broke it with a snort.

"Poor bastards. I hope they didn't pick on you too much in school. I never knew that Q could be that cruel."

"Yes you did. Remember when we gave Sandrock a new paint job?" Wufei grinned devilishly.

A identical grin spread over the braided boy's face. "Oh, right... that was fun. Maybe we could find what Q-bean drives now days and-"

"He would kill you if you touch his DX-cruiser. Believe me, he loves that thing!" Karen informed them with a panicked look in her eyes.

Wufei smiled behind his cup. "Let's not piss Winner off just yet. There is plenty of time for that later."

"We'll just take one at the time." Duo laughed, before as in response to his words, Heero appeared in the doorway.

"YOU!! Omae o korosu!" The middle aged man shouted and pointed at the two teens.

"Shit, got to go!" Duo squeaked as he and Wufei dropped their cup's and throw themselves over the back of the couch. A quick look at the enraged king set both of them running for their lives down the closest corridor. Ripping a ancient sword of the wall, Heero charged after them.

" Bukkoroshite yaru zo!"

"Chill He-chan, you had it coming!" Duo shouted over his shoulder.

"Jigoku ni ike!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was dark and the only sound that were heard was the sound of dripping water.

"I think we lost him." Wufei said and squeezed some water out of his soaked t-shirt.

Duo held his dripping hair out in front of him and started pulling something black and sticky out of his thick braid. "I'm a bit disappointed that Heero didn't follow us."

The Asian shrugged. "Well, he was never one to jump down into sewers. Speaking of... we need to get to a shower. Yuy's house is out for obvious reasons. Trowa apparently lives in another town and we are out of money. And no Duo, I will not do any break-ins soaked in sewer water. So Winner it is."

Duo started to wade through the turbid water. "Good old sewer tunnels, they never change. The smell, the slime... and the shit floating around. Makes you feel like your home doesn't it?"

The darker man snorted. "Yeah, L2, the sewer of the galaxy." They waded along in silence heading for the closest way out.

"Hey Wu, what do you think we should do now?"

"Now, as in right now waist deep in waste water or now as in the rest of our lives?" Wufei said and sidestepped the remaining carcass of something beyond recognition.

"I wouldn't say the rest of our lives, but the for now until we grow bored with it."

Wufei thought for a second. "Hmm, well we could explore earth a bit, we never really had the time to do that during the war. Maybe we could take a trip to L2 and see if our old section is still standing."

"Yeah, I would like that. You know what I want to do after that?" Duo came to a stop and wrapped his arms around the other boys shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. Wufei automatically put his arms around his lover and Duo bent down to bury his face in shorter boy's neck. Taking a deep breath through his nose Duo breathed in the smell of his lover, brother, best friend and soulmate... or what of it he could find over the heavy stench of the sewer. "I want to get an apartment or maybe a house with just -you- and -me-. No other pilots, no servants and no fucking Oz soldiers barging in on us. Just you and me. I want to have a place that we can come home to, day after day with no fear of having to leave it at any second. Where we can collect junk and just, you know, stuff. Things that we want to keep. I mean, how many things did we get to keep on L2 or during the war? Nothing. They blow up, or we had to leave them behind, or they were taken from us. And don't tell me it doesn't matter, because I know your still angry over that soldier that stole your sword... You know what else I want? I want to do nothing. Absolutely -nothing-. I want to sit in our home and not do anything at all. I can be like your housewife that greats you with a kiss and dinner on the table."

Wufei laughed. "Yeah right. You would be bored out of you mind before the day was over and you can't cook. I don't think being a housewife is something for you. But I know what you mean. Just some piece and quiet and the chance to live our lives on our own terms."

"Yes, thats it."

They stood leaning against each other as cold stinking water floated around them. Both of them thinking about their new found freedom and all the possibilities they had with it. Together.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"There you are! Urgh, Allah you two smell disgusting. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, we took a trip down under ground. Can we stay here with you for a while? We need a place to stay... and a shower." Wufei said as he did his best not to drip any water onto the expensive looking carpet.

"I wish you would have told us you were running away. We were worried sick over you." The blond frowned.

Duo sighed. "We did tell you. We told all of you over and over again that we wanted to leave."

"Ah, yes. I suppose you did. Well, the next time we'll listen. But until then you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Quatre turned to a middle-age woman in a apron. "Mrs. Rezine, would you show Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Chang to a guest room, please. And send up some food and some clothes for them."

"Yes Mr. Winner." She said with a wrinkled nose and a stiff smile on her lips as she turned to the two dirty teens standing in front of them. "Follow me please."

"We are definitively not getting any servants in our home." Du whispered as they followed the disgusted looking maid up the stairs.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well, sorry for the long wait. We (my beta and I) had a bit of a problem with a lost mail. Basically she was waiting for me to send the chapters and I was waiting for her to be done with them. Oh well, all the chapters have now been beta read and the next chapter will be out in a day or two.

1Yasi is a dragon from the Chinese mythology. He' described as very valiant and bellicose. Yazi is a killer that loves fighting and he can be found on weapons, like knives and swords. Why Wufei chose this name and not Nataku-- will come up at a later time.

Omae o korosu! (I will kill you)

Bukkoroshite yaru zo (I'm going to beat you to a pulp)

Jigoku ni ike (Go to hell)


	6. Gay bashing

Chapter 6

After a good nights sleep and some food, Duo and Wufei were back on top again. They discreetly "borrowed" a car from Quatre's garage and they where once again on their way. Taking their time to explore the city they set out to see all the different sides. Everything from the tourist attractions to the slum. A few people that passed them ended up with empty pockets and were therefor contributing to their exploring. But unfortunately it didn't take long before the both of them got bored and as the dark started to fall, the boredom turned into restlessness.

Sitting down on a bench in the park Wufei lit up one of the cigarettes he just stole. Not having any ID where getting very annoying and he could hardy wait until he got himself a new computer so he could make himself one.

Duo sat down next to him. His fingers where drumming without rhythm against his tights."I just feel...itchy." The braided boy said and took a deep breath of the smoke drifting past him. "I don't know why. But it's like I've been sitting still for too long and I just -have- to move."

"I feel the same thing, and we have been still for to long. We didn't moved muscle for 35 years, so it's not all that strange that we feel the need to stretch them." Wufei flexed his legs, trying to get rid of the pent up feeling in them.

Getting to his feet, Duo started to walk back and fort in front of the bench."I feel like running, climbing over fences and jumping between rooftops as fast as I can. Like back on L2 when the rivaling gangs wanted to kick our asses and chased us all over the place or like when Oz were trying to catch us alive and they had like twenty soldiers after us. Yeah, that was fun. I want to- I want to get into a fight."

"A bar fight would be nice."Wufei mussed and put his cigarette out against the bottom of one of his boots.

"Oh definitively!" Duo shone up. "Thats a great idea! Let's find a bar. Or maybe we could find some football players and insult their team. Or a biker bar and talk shit about their bikes. Come on Wu-Wu, let's find ourself some fun!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That proved to be more difficult then planed.

"But why?" a desperate Duo exclaimed.

The club bouncer just chuckled and gave him a pat on the head. "You're underage kid. Come back in a few years. Run along now, you're holding the line."

With one last glare the both boys stomped off.

"Fucking piece of jerkweed. That's the fifth fucking place that wouldn't let us in. I don't get it! We don't look our age and we never had any problems getting in anywhere before." Duo throw his hands in the air as if the curse the sky. "I don't get it!"

Wufei sighed and sat down on the curb with his legs crossed."I think it's a combination of not having any ID and that "before" was during the war. Underage drinking wasn't a big priority back then. We could break in from the back but I don't know if it's worth the trouble."

"Arh! This is not fair." The braided boy sat down next to his lover. Resting his forehead against his knees he wrapped his arms around himself. "I just really, really wanted to let off some steam. I can feel my whole body screaming for it. I wonder what Heero does for stress relief."

"Probably takes down a wall or two." The chines boy replyed as he watched a lone car drive by on the calm street. The street light above them flickered a few times with a soft buzzing noise. Wufei watched the huddled shape of his lover as the light came and went, covering him in the bright light and consuming dark. 'On and off. Light and dark. We get something good and then we get hit by something bad. I do believe it's the story of our life.' He mused but Duo's groan averted him from sinking into darker thoughts.

"But I want to beat someones face in." Duo whined but then he suddenly grinned happily. "Hey! We could go gay bashing! We don't even have to get into the bars. We can just find a place nearby and wait for them there."

Wufei couldn't help but laugh at his lovers excitement. "Sounds good. Let's go, we need to find a good spot."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Standing very still in the the dark alley they listened attentively. In the distends they could here the muffled sound of bass through the walls of the club's farther down the street.

And then a evil grin spreed across Duo's face."Here they come... Open up your pants Fei."

"What, no foreplay?" Wufei asked with a snicker, but did a he was told. As the sound of drunken laughter got closer Duo pushed his lover up against the wall and started moaning deep in his throat as their mouths meet. He didn't get to stay on top for long as Wufei flipped them around and pushed a leg between Duo's, and then the battle was on. Back and fort with teeth, tongue and nails. For a second the reason why they where doing this in the first place got lost in their panting breathes and wandering hands. They where broth back to the present by a rain of cheap beer and glas splitter as a bottle hit the wall next to them. Wufei did a quick count, five obviously drunken men size XL where standing in front of the alley.

"Fucking fagots!" One of them shouted with a slur.

"Oh, not yet, but stick around for a while and we will get to it." Wufei rolled his eyes at the clichés that his lover was delivering but their drunken audience didn't seem to require originality to react. One of them, a big man dressed in what could only be described as a trailer trash outfit made a move towards them.

Duo leered. "You want to join in big boy? I promise not to be too rough with you." That was all it took for the rest of them to join in. Wufei couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive, sex not included. As he raised his fist against the nearest attacker he looking into the face of a man that clearly thought that he would get to beat up someone weaker then him. With satisfaction he watched that face change as his fist hit it's target. From looking superior to a look of absolute fear as he realized that the boy in front of him where a hell of a lot stronger then he looked. Adrenalin were pumping and Duo's maniac laughing next to him was urging him on. Fist were flying and steel covered boots hit their targets.

Ducking a fist coming for his face he let it hit the brick wall behind him. A quick kick sent the man tumbling down and Wufei took a second to appreciate the sight of his beloved beating one of the men bloody. For a second he wondered if it was considered strange to get turned on by watching your lover get covered in blood. 'Well there is no reason for speculations. We are what we are.' He thought before turning back to his own opponent.

It didn't take long before the five men where lying motionless on the ground. Meeting his lovers eyes across the alley Wufei could feel the energy between them. He started stalking towards him, eyes locked on heavy breathing lips.

"Preventers! Stay where you are and put your hand were I can see them!"

Duo sighed and cast a quick glans at the armed men that came tumbling into the alley "Well, that was the end of tonights fun. Should we run or stay?"

Frustrated over the interruption Wufei blow a piece of hair away from his eyes. "We could make it. But we will probably get shot and I don't really feel like going back to Winner with bullet holes in my back."

"Yeah, he would probably be a pain in the ass about it. So, jail it is then." Duo said as he put his hands on top of his head. Wufei fixed his pony tail before followed his example while ignoring the angry shouts from the officers.

"We really need to get our own place and get out of Q's house. He's going to throw a fit over this." Duo said with a groan and Wufei could only agree.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was one very grim looking Quatre Winner that bailed them out the next day. He didn't say a word as he paid for their release. He didn't make a sound all the way in the car back home. But when the door closed behind them he turned towards them in rage.

"Of all the reckless things to do! I can't believe you two!"

Duo shrugged. "It was no big deal. We were kind of waiting for them to let us go in lack of evidence or because of our age."

"Well that is the problem when you don't have any ID! They don't know your age! And why didn't you call? I had to hear about this from one of my lawyer that where bailing out another client.'Oh by the way Mr Winner. The boys that you where looking for, they are in a jail cell!' What the hell were you two thinking?!" The blond roared.

Duo frowned."We just wanted to let of some steam. And gay bashing seemed like a good idea."

Quatres eyes went wide. "Gay bashing?! What the hell? Have you been beating up gay people? For fun?!"

"No! For gods sake Winner. What do you take us for?" Wufei gave his friend a disappointed look. "We are gay. And we bash. So, gay-bashing. Simple."

The blond blinked. "...I need to sit down."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"This can't go on, it's only been a week and they are driving me insane! They have next to no impulse control and they never slow down. It's just one thing after the other." Quatre throw himself face down on the skin couch in Heeros office.

Heero and Trowa exchange worried glances.

"Are you all right Quatre?" Heero asked carefully.

A muffled 'no' where heard from the seat cushions.

The bearded man leaned back against his desk. "Is there anything we can do?"

Quatre rolled over on his back with a arm over his eyes. "It would probably help if we castrate them."

Heero coughed as his drink went down the wrong way. "Castrate?!"

"At least then they wouldn't be going at it on ever flat surface they could find. My car, my beautiful car! I bet they did it because I shouted at them. They are so infuriatingly childish! What am I saying? They are children! Stars! What are we going to do?" Quatre groaned in irritation."They are going to end up with a criminal record as long as my arm if they keep this up."

Trowa frowned. "I thought they only got caught ones."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it's the only thing they have done. The rest of the times they got away. ´We where a bit out of shape in the start' they said. 'But it's okay now, we are up to speed again'. 'Up to speed with what?' I asked. 'Well, you won't have to bail us out again' they said. I don't even want to know what they have been up to. Thank the all mighty, that the men they beat up didn't press charges." Quatre groaned. "We need to get them to be a part of sociality, not a danger to sociality."

Trowa took a sip from his glass as he leaned back in his armchair. "From what I can see, there is only one solution."

"And that would be?" Quatre sighed as he massaged his temple trying to soot his throbbing headache.

"Forcing them to think of their life's as undercover missions until they have gotten used to it."

Heero and Quatre stared at their friend.

Quatre chuckled. "That just might work. But unfortunately, I don't think we can fool them into it"

Trowa sighed. "No, probably not. So how do we do it?"

Heero slammed his fist onto the table. "Enough of this. This is how we do it. We want them to have a normal life. So we are going to give them a normal life. I'm talking parents, school, curfews, friends their own age, everything. No nonsense. We are forcing them into society."

Quatre stared at the king of the world. "That's insane... let's do it."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Hehe, can you imagine Wufei and Duo's reaction to this?

There was just one more thing. I really don't know if anyone cares, but I have started up a poll where the question is "What fiction do you want me to finish first?" I have too many WIP's and it's pissing me off. So if you feel like giving you opinion, go to my profile page.

But even if you don't give a shit, please click the little button and leave me a short review. Please? It would make me very happy.


End file.
